It's a 007 Kinda Life
by Kammie
Summary: post-hogwarts. H/Hr. part one of my little series. Harry's 21 and a secret agent. I think this could get pretty good. Please Read and REVIEW! I suck at thinking of titles :(
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Harry Potter glanced at the piece of paper in his hand. Yup this was definatley it, 621 Pine View road. He walked up the steps and opened the door with the key he had been given and entered his new home.  
  
It was to his understanding that he would be sharing this home with four other spys, he was to go by the name "Michael" and he knew that they would all be going by false names. They had to in case any of them were ever caught by the enemy.   
  
Just then the door clicked shut behind him. He jumped and spun around. Harry sighed, 'I've been in the spy buisness for too long.' he thought.  
'Just how did this all start anyway...oh yeah, graduation.'  
  
It had been the day of Harry's graduation, the ceremony was over and the graduating class and their families were all heading outside for a big picnic in celebration of their graduating. Before he had even gotten outside a man came out from behind the corner and grabbed Harry covering his mouth and dragging him down the hall. He flashed a badge at Harry and quickly said that he was an "agent" sent to offer Harry a job. Harry was planning on persuing a career in quiditch but the agent, who went by 'Chris Conlin' quickly told Harry that even though Voldemort had been defeated the dark arts and dark wizards were still strong and terriorizing others, in fact they had been planning something big for years now, it was only a matter of time before they launched their evil scheme. Harry realized that he was needed in the spy force more then as a quiditch star, plus he knew he'd never be able to live with himself if he pursued quiditch and the whole world fell down around him when he could have done something to stop it. Harry had never gone to the picnic, after learning that the agency had been watching his progress in defense against the dark arts for years and they had just been waiting for him to graduate he immediatley agreed to join. He ran upstairs to Gryffindor common room and grabbed his stuff before aparating to the secret headquarters with Chris. He regretted having left without saying goodbye but..there was nothing he could do, there were suposedly dark agents around the school also that day. Recruitting.  
  
At the headquarters, code named-the playground, Harry spent a week learning of the tactics of the dark wizards and becoming fully certified as an agent. He was given the code name "Michael Johnson" as well as fake ID and credit cards to that name. He was sent on quiet a few missions which involved breaking into a few of the dark wizard headquarters (the dark wizards call themselves the death tumblers) and stealing plans, taking information, preventing crimes and stealing back some of the stuff they had stolen. Harry had been in the spy buissness for four years now.  
  
He had according to Chris Conlin (who was evidently one of the leaders in the buissness) proven himself worthy enough for a bigger mission. Harry was going to live in survillance with four other witches and wizards, all of whom were spys like himself, in a house just outside of Mortinburg, which was where the death tumblers wer rumored to have headquarters, and try and find out as much as they could about whatever the "big plan" the death tumblers had been working on for years was.  
  
He climbed the stairs, it apeared as though he was the first to arrive in this 'home.' He found the bedroom with the initials MJ taped to the door and put his things inside before heading back downstairs.  
  
He was eager to check out the minor headquarters that they were to be provided with downstairs. He deceanded into the basement to find an empty room with a cement floor. There was a washer and a dryer in one corner and a broken exercise bike in the other. There was a little closet door against the side wall. Harry smiled to himself. This had to be it. He opened the door and climbed down the ladder into a big room. It had six computors, a 76" tv and a VCR, About four different phone lines as well as five desks each desk had a lamp and and a few muggle machines such as a calculator, a pencil sharpner and a few other assorted things. Harry had always loved the way the agency provided for the agents.  
  
CLICK  
  
Harry's sharp ears picked up the sound of the door closing upstairs. He left the work station and ran up the steps. A young women was standing in the door way, she had thin strawberry blond hair which was layered around her shoulders. She was about 5'5" and 130 pounds. She was wearing faded blue jeans and a green t-shirt. She looked up as Harry walked in and smiled. She had pretty blue eyes and a perfect smile.   
  
"Hi." She said holding out a hand. "I'm S..Stephanie. Sorry, I almost gave you my real name, it's the hardest thing to get used to, responding to another name."  
  
"Don't I know it." Harry said. "I'm Michael."  
  
"So, is anyone else hear yet?" She asked.  
  
"No, not..." Just then the door opened again. A young man walked in, he was about 5'11" with brown hair and brown eyes. He was well built, but then so was Harry. They had to work out some and be in top phsical condition to be spies.  
  
"Hey," He said, "The names Jason."  
  
Harry and Stephanie introduced themselves again.  
  
"So, what's the house like?" Stephanie asked Harry.  
  
"I'm not sure." he said, "I got here, put my stuff upstairs and checked out our workstation then you guys showed up."  
  
"Ok, well there should be another two joining us soon." Stephanie said. "Let's go put our stuff away"  
  
Harry helped them bring there stuff upstairs and into their designated rooms (all the rooms had little tags of paper with intials on them.)   
  
On the way back downstairs Stephanie looked at the other two tags "PD and GM, I wonder who they are?"  
  
They checked out the rest of the house, which included a weight room and a pool as well as a well stocked library and an observation deck upstairs.  
  
Stephanie was making a pot of tea in the kitchen while Harry and Jason chit chatted about a few of their past missions. The door opened once again and a young man stepped inside, he had blond hair and brown eyes. He was about 5'10" and just as muscular as Harry and Jason.  
  
Stephanie came out of the kitchen with the pot of tea and three cups. "PD or GM?" she asked when she saw the stranger among them.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Stephanie giggled, "your initials."  
  
"Oh, PD, I'm Paul Dinestock." he said.  
  
Jason showed him upstairs while Stephanie went to get another teacup. Harry smiled to himself. As far as he could tell, all of these people were great, and he was glad, he'd had to work with a few awefully annoying agents before and it wasn't fun.  
  
Jason and Paul came downstairs again talking about where they bought shoes or something and Stephanie brought out the teacup.  
  
"Well," She said, "that just leaves us waiting for GM"  
  
Harry took a sip of tea. The door opened again, Harry looked up to see who GM was.   
  
His eyes met with the person at the doors, he began to choke on his tea and started to cough.   
  
"Michael are you alright?" Stephanie asked  
  
"Yeah...I'm just...fine." Harry said.   
  
"So, this is GM?" Jason said. The girl in the doorway was about 5'3", she had brown hair and brown eyes. She was about 120 pounds at most and was wearing a short black skirt with a spagetti strap top and a white blouse over top. She stared at Harry.  
  
"Hi." Paul said standing up. "I'm Paul, this is Jason, Michael and Stephanie...you are...?"   
  
GM continued to stare at Harry as if in shock and the snapped back to reality. "Oh, I'm...Gracie Miller. Ummm..Mitch was it?" she asked Harry.   
  
"Michael" he said.  
  
"Right, Michael. ummmm...may I umm talk to you a second?" Gracie asked  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good to me." he said and led her into the kitchen.  
  
"Well," Jason said. "That was kind of odd."  
  
"Yes it was." Stephanie said.  
  
In the kitchen Gracie reached up and brushed aside Harry's bangs.  
  
"H...Harry?" she said as she saw the scar which had, over time faded and was barely visible now.  
  
"Yes. Hermione?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and burst into tears. Harry took her into his arms. "It's ok." he said, "It's ok. Damn it's so good to see you again."  
  
She dried her eyes. "I know." she said. sniffing. "Harry I was so scared about what happened to you at graduation, you just dissapeared...Ron and I were so worried, you just vanished, and we never heard from you again..."  
  
"I know I know, I'm so sorry." Harry said.  
  
"I guess I understand now." Hermione said, "I mean, I went through the whole training, secracy thing too. I just wish there was a way to let the Weasley's know you're OK. It's been four years Harry."  
  
"I know, I wish I could too. But we can't, it's too risky, even if it's just Ron. Hermione, what made you become a spy?"  
  
"Oh well, I guess it was you." Hermione said. "When you disapeared there was no book that I could turn to to find the answer. I realized that though books are excellent...They just can't tell you all the answers sometimes. I realized that spying was the next best thing to finding anwers. I'd already tryed a ministry position, it just didn't work out for me though. I couldn't stand to sit in an office all day, especially after all the excitment, you, Ron and I went through at Hogwarts...So somehow I just decided to become a spy."  
  
"How is Ron anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh gosh I haven't seen him in three years. I left him a letter saying I was pursuing a job, that I would be ok but I couldn't tell him much about it and that he wouldn't hear from me in a while." She said. "He had a job with the Ministry, he was taking over for Ludo Bagman."  
  
"haha, that's just perfect for Ron." Harry chuckled.   
  
"Well..." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah." They went back to the others.  
  
"So what was all that about?" Jason asked.  
  
"Sorry." Harry said. "We just realized that we knew each other at school and we had to sort things out. H...Gracie and I are going to keep calling each other by our agency names and we won't let this effect our mission.'  
  
"Scouts honour" Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, well I say we all turn in for the night." Stephanie said. "We are going to have a lot to do tomorrow."  
  
They all nodded and headed upstairs. As everyone departed to there rooms Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. "It's good to see you again Michael." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Harry smiled and squeezed her hand before heading to his own room.  
  
  
A/N- Ok, that was kinda a "hi!, this is all the backround...get to meet the charectors, crap" I hope you liked it! It'll eventually be H/Hr. It'll be better later. Promise  
  
Disclaimer.-All Harry Potter charectors are property of JKR. I own Jason, Paul and Stephanie.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I NEED FEEDBACK!!!!!! I"M SERIOUS, GIVE ME ANY THOUGHTS ON THE STORY...IDEAS...COMMENTS...ANYTHING!  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

It's a 007 kinda life Part two  
  
"Morning." Hermione muttered as she stumbled into the kitchen.   
  
"Hey" Stephanie said, she was brewing a pot of coffee. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Ok." Hermione said, "It always takes me a night or two to adjust to a new house."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." Stephanie said. "Did you hear anyone else up?"   
  
"Nope"  
  
"Boys." she said shaking her head. "Well I'm going to be cooking breakfast, whaddya want?"  
  
"Hmmmm?" Hermione said sleepily. "Breakfast? Oh my gosh! Did I finally land in a house where someone knows how to cook?"  
  
Stephanie giggled. "I guess so, I mean, not to sound conceited or anything, I'm a pretty good cook."  
  
"Thank you" Hermione said to the ceiling. "Most of my other partners have been lousy cooks, I've lived off of fruit loops and wheat thins for about three years."  
  
Stephanie giggled again. "So, Gracie." She said,"What's the deal with you and Michael? I'm sorry I'm such a gossip, it's partly why I became a spy, so I could know everything about everyone" she giggled again "He was rather...shocked, to see you again last night."  
  
"Ohhh..." Hermione said,"I don't really want to go into it too much. Michael..gosh it's weird calling him Michael...anyway Michael and I were best friends at school, then he dissapeared right after graduation. Me and his other best friend worried for about a year, then a bunch of things in my life made me become a spy. I think he was shocked because...well three years ago spying would be COMPLETLY an opposite charector from me. In school I was a goody-goody, know it all, never-put-a-toe-out-of-line girl, It must be hard for Michael to realize I went from that to a living-on-the-edge-of-danger-crossing-the-law-daily kinda girl."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Stephanie said. "He seemed pleased to see you though, he was staring at you all evening!"  
  
"Yeah right, Michael...what's his last name?" Hermione realized that she didn't know what Harry's last name was in code.  
  
"Johnson."   
  
"Right, well Michael Johnson has absolutley no interest in me other then best friend."  
  
"Whatever you say Gracie." Stephanie said pouring her a cup of coffee.  
  
"What's your last name?" Hermione asked realizing that if she was going to be living with these people she'd better know all of their names.  
  
"Whitten, Stephanie Whitten." she said in a James Bond wanna be voice. Both girls giggled.  
  
"Ok, well Jason is Jason Tosney and Paul is Paul Dinestock. Got it?" Hermione nodded.   
  
"Got it."  
  
"Did someone say my name?" Paul asked coming into the kitchen.  
  
"We were just going over our agent names, making sure we had them straight." Stephanie said.  
  
"Good idea." Paul said and realed off the names of everyone in the house.  
  
"Got it." Stephanie said flipping a pancake.  
  
"Ok, so you're cooking breakfast, I'll do dinner if you want." Paul said.  
  
"You can cook too?" Hermione asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, My dad was a muggle and he owned a restaurant, a rather fancy one at that, I grew up in the kitchen." Paul said  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said to the ceiling again.  
  
"Why?" Paul asked  
  
"She's lived on fruit loops and wheat thins for three years." Stephanie said.  
  
Hermione grinned. "None of my past partners could cook...and neither can I for that matter, I just never learned."  
  
"Well we can teach you." Paul said. "We'll probably all take turns with the cooking. That would be fair."  
  
"Yeah well as long as I'm cooking sandwhiches everything will turn out ok." Hermione joked.  
  
A few minutes later Jason and Harry came down for breakfast they had a pleasent breakfast together before they decided that they needed to get down to buisness.  
  
"Ok," Harry said. They were all sitting in the library discussing there mission. "I'm sure you all know Chris Conlin?"  
  
Nods all around.  
  
"Well," Harry continued "According to him our mission is to find the death tumblers, who are aparently taking residance in the town, and find out what their whole evil scheme is and shut it down once and for all."  
  
"Right," Jason said. "We all understand that part, the only question is, where to begin?"  
  
"At the begining." Hermione said.  
  
"Always practical aren't we Gracie?" Harry asked her.  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Ok." Stephanie said. "Obviously the death tumblers will all be undercover...The thing is we need to get into town and start to meet people. The town is ...what? Half a mile down the road?" Jason and Paul nodded, "Well then we should spend the day there shopping...gosh knows we need to, we have no food in this house and we need to get shampoo and stuff. And we meet as many people as possible, the more trust we gain the better. Then we can keep a look out for anything suspicious. That should be the basic plan for like a week. We can't rush into anything to quickly or else we'll look suspicious. And we CAN'T have them catching onto us."  
  
"Good," Paul said. "Ok well we need a story then. You know people will be like 'So why'd you move here?' we can't go giving out five different answers, we need one good solid story to go by."  
  
"Right." Harry said. "Ok well...We are all college graduates and we decided to buy a house together and live together for a few years to cut back on expenses?"  
  
"Good," Hermione said, "But why here?"  
  
"Ummmm..." Harry said, "We...passed through once on our way somwhere for spring break and we all agreed it was a nice little town, then we realized that there was a house here which was perfect for us."  
  
"Great." Jason said, "Now details. What college? What did we major in? Are any of us related? Where were we going on spring break? How did we meat?"  
  
Stephanie sighed. "Ok, well...it should be a small college that hopefully no one here attended."   
  
They searched the internet and decided on a SMALL college called "St. Ann's college" that was located, literally, in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Perfect." Hermione said. "And we can say we were driving to London for spring break."   
  
"Right." Harry said. "And now we need to have majored in subjects that we know enough about to talk confidently."  
  
"Ok." Stephanie said,"I guess that I could be a drama major...yeah, I think I could handle that."  
  
"I'll be an english major," Hermione said.  
  
"Math." Jason said  
  
"Ummm...biology?" Paul said. "Yeah, biology should work for me."  
  
"Great, ummm...I guess I could just be a history major. I know the basics but most people don't like to start talking about the war of 1812." Harry said.  
  
"Good." Stephanie said. THen she stould up and looked over the group. "Ok, now I say that Gracie and Jason should be brother and sister, they at least have the right colorings and it will add more of a realistic look on our lives."  
  
Hermione looked over at Jason, he did look a lot like her, same tan skin, same color hair, same eyes...They could pass for brother and sister.  
  
"Sure." Jason said. "I'm older!" he called throwing a pillow at Hermione. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Ok, so everyone has the story straight?" Paul asked. THey did but the drilled each other a few times on it.   
  
"Ok," Hermione said. "Let's go into town."  
  
They entered the garage to find that the agency had given them a BMW convertible and a hard top.  
  
"I'll tell ya'." Stephanie said. "The agency has enough money."  
  
They piled into the convertible, Harry was going to drive this time but they all agreed to share.  
  
The town of Warrington wasn't very big, it was filled with old fashioned shops and restaurants. It was actually quite quaint if you weren't thinking that the people on the streets wanted to kill you.  
  
Harry parked in the lot behind the bank and they got out to walk around.  
  
"Ok," Stephanie said. "Since Paul and I are the two residant cooks, we'll go to the marketplace."   
  
"Right." Jason said. "I'll go browse some of the local shops."  
  
"That leaves Gracie and I to check out the post office." Harry said.  
  
They nodded and agreed to meet back at the car in two hours.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Jason went one way while Stephanie and Paul went another.   
  
"Ok." Jason said, in front of the electronics store, "This is my stop. Catchya later!"  
  
Hermione giggled. "Well, at least our partners aren't stuck up or anything."  
  
Harry smiled at her. "Oh yeah, and what type of people have you worked with before?"  
  
"Awefull ones who can't cook." Hermione joked. "And...I had to work with Cho."  
  
"Cho Chang?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"yeah, After the whole Cedric thing in our fourth year she was very upset. She decided that now that Voldemort was gone the best way to get her revenge would be on all the other dark wizards. She's doing ok...I suppose. She refuses to become close to anyone, I think she's afraid of getting hurt...I don't blame her. In this buissness anything could happen."   
  
They stopped in front of the post office and walked inside. There were three people standing in line before them, a women who looked like she was in her 30's with a little girl and a baby, was at the end of the line, ahead of her was an older buissness man in a suit, then there was a younger man in jeans and a t-shirt who was carrying a skateboard.   
  
Harry and Hermione joined the end of the line.   
  
"Samantha Lyn. Stand over here with me." The woman was saying. "I don't want to loose you."  
  
"But mommy...I wanna go outside. I don't wanna get the mail..." the little girl whined as she moved closer to the door.  
  
The baby started to whimper. The mother tried to calm him, "Oh, Joseph...shhhhh...Samantha. Over here NOW young lady."   
  
Samantha had started to push on the door, "But mommy..." she said turning around and leaning against the glass door.  
  
Harry had quietly been watching the whole scene. Glancing past Samantha he saw two shady men in dark suits. They were wearing sunglasses and moving quickly...That has to be them...Harry though, nudging Hermione.  
  
She saw them and nodded...these must be two of the dark wizards...she thought.   
  
One of the men put his had in his pocket. Harry could see the outline of a gun through the cloth.   
  
'SHIT' he thought as the guy reached for the door. He glanced at Hermione who saw it too...'what to do...ok, well obviously protect these citizens, but how can I do it without making it obvious that I'm so experianced...'  
  
The man on the left opened the door. Samantha Lyn fell backwards onto his foot and gave a small cry from shock. The man jerked her up violently and held his gunhand up to her head.   
  
"No one move." He said, "Or the girl here gets it...."  
  
A/N-Ok sorry about this, I was doing it kinda quick. I hope you enjoy, I'll get the next part up soon. It's kinda a cliffhanger...but not a biggie.   
  
Disclaimer-I own Jason, stephanie and Paul, and the people at the post office. Every one else belongs to JKR. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

The mother threw Joseph into Hermione's arms "Please," she begged, "Please Please, don't hurt my baby, take me hostage instead."  
  
"Oh no lady." The second guy said. "Hands in the air, over there." He said pointing to the wall on the farside of the room. The buissness man and the skateboarder put there hands in the air as well. Harry raised his hands in the air and moved with them.  
  
"Mommy..." Samantha Lyn wimpered.   
  
"Silence." The first man said.  
  
Samanth Lyn closed her mouth as tears streamed down her face.   
  
"Hands up." The second guy said to Hermione.  
  
"I can't." She said flately.   
  
The guy realized that she was holding the baby and grunted before turning to the guy behind the counter of the post office.   
  
"I want all the money in the building, as well as any letters for..."  
  
"Shut up, you fool." The guy with the gun said. "What do you think your doing?"  
  
"Getting our mail."   
  
"Not now."  
  
"Fine, just give me all the money." The guy said.  
  
Harry thought quickly. He knew that he had to get the gun away from the first man without causing him to fire it. It was risky and he realized it would be best just to grab Samantha Lyn and then disarm the man. He quickly estimated the amount of time he would need and stood waiting for the right moment.  
  
The post master was loading money into a bag. The second man was watching him and the first mand was watching the group of hostages.  
  
No one was watching Samantha Lyn. Harry tried to signal her, to get her attention without getting the attention of the gunman.   
  
Eventually he caught her teary eye. He coughed out "hit him" hoping that she understood. Her eyes widened and she shook her head a little bit. Harry nodded. Samanthat Lyn must have realized that there was no better choice and she took a breath and hit the gunman with all her might. This gave Harry half a second to make his move. He silently ran forward grabbed Samantha Lyn and shoved her outside.   
  
"Run for help." He called. Samantha Lyn took off as fast as her little legs could carry her.  
  
"YOU." the gunman roared at Harry.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Harry muttered.  
  
The gunman whipped his gun from his pocket and took aim at Harry.  
  
Harry dodged the bullet which lodged itself in the wall and fell back on his hands spinning around and kicking the gunman in the shins.   
  
"Aarrgghhh.." The man yelled in pain.  
  
"Wassamatter?" his idiot partner asked.  
  
Harry lept up and grabbed the gun from his oponent  
  
"You two. Over there." Harry said cocking the gun.  
  
The two crimanals moved over to the wall where Harry had indicated. Hands in the air.   
  
Just then five armed cops burst in. "FREEZE." one of them yelled.  
  
"Don't worry officer Mertil." The postman said. "It's all under control."  
  
The officers arrested the two criminals and began to take down the stories from the buisness man and the skateboarder..."And then that dark haired Michael dude, total grabbed ducked and spun a 180 kickin' the dude in the shin! He was like, totally awesome, then he grabbed some air and stole the gun."  
  
"So you're saying that Michael Johnson kicked his oponent and grabbed the gun?" the officer asked patiently.  
  
"Like totally man!" the skater replied.  
  
"Mommy!" Samantha Lyn called running in the door. The police had radioed for an officer to bring her down now that the danger was over.  
  
The mother scooped up her daughter and hugged her "Oh, honey, when Mommy says to listen she means it. I'm so glad you're alright, I was so worried."  
  
"I'm ok mommy, the policeman gave me some juice and a cookie." She said, "and this!" She proudly showed her mom a plastic gold badge which read, 'junior crimefighter.'  
  
"here. Ma'am." Hermione said holding baby Joseph out to the mother.  
  
"Oh thank you." She said taking him back. "I was just so panicked..."  
  
"I understand." Hermione said.  
  
"And you." The mother said turning to Harry."I want to thank you too. I feel that there must be something I can do..."  
  
"I have an idea." Hermione said. "Why don't you come to dinner tomorrow night? Bring your whole family."  
  
"What? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" she asked  
  
"No, we just moved here and our house feels so...empty, we haven't had any guests yet." Hermione said.  
  
'what is she doing?' Harry wondered.  
  
"ARe you sure. I have two other children, and my husband of course."  
  
"We're sure. You can tell us all about the town," Hermione said. "By the way, I'm Gracie Miller and this is Micael Johnson, we have three room mates as well."  
  
"Well..." She said, "If you insist. I'm Sharon Rivenwood."  
  
'Smooth Hermione' Harry thought, 'she wants to interiogate the locals.' he almost laughed to himself at her wit.  
  
About half an hour later when everything was sorted out Harry and Hermione stepped up to the teller window.   
  
"hi." Harry said, "I'm Michael Johnson and this is Gracie Miller. We'd like to open up a post box for us and three others who are living at 621 Pine View road."  
  
The teller looked at them, half in shock that they were both some calm and buissness like after such an ordeal and gave them the forms to fill out.  
  
  
The end...for now!  
  
Coming soon. Dinner with the Rivenwood's, Hermione's first cooking lesson, and getting more serious about the case...as well as a bit of PAR-TEY!  
  
Disclaimer-I OWN EVERYONE!!!!!!!! Except for Harry and Hermione (damn). they belong to JKR 


	4. Default Chapter Title

It's a 007 kinda life, part four.   
  
"WHere have you been?" Stephanie snapped as Harry and Hermione aproavched the car two hours later.  
  
"Post office." Hermione said,"There was a hold up."  
  
"Someone tried to hold up the post office?" Jason asked  
  
"Unbelievable isn't it?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, at first we thought it was the death tublers, then we realized that they wouldn't have any need to hold up the post office, and these robbers were completly amatuers."  
  
Harry and Hermione told the entire story of there trip to the post office.  
  
"Oh" Hermione said, "I invited the Rivenwood's to dinner, I hope that'll be alright, but hopefully they know about the town and will be able to tell us about it."  
  
"Yeah," Paul said, "Sounds good to me...how many people are in that family?"  
  
"six." Hermione replied.  
  
"Good," Paul said, "Steph and I can give you your first cooking lesson tomorrow."  
  
Hermione groaned, "there is no way you want me to lean how to cook when we have company."  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
"Ok, now Gracie, sprinkle some garlic into the sauce...NO not that much! Ok, ok turn down the burner...NO that's up! Gracie, move for a second while I straighten this out." Paul said. Stephanie and Paul were trying to teach Hermione how to make spaghetti. Jason and Harry were sitting around the kitchen eating dinosaur fruit snacks and laughing as Hermione proved herself useless.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione said timidly as Stephanie and Paul tried to sort out the mess she'd made with the spaghetti.   
  
"It'll be ok." Stephanie said, "Just go but some butter on the bread and sprinkle a little bit of garlic on it for me."   
  
Hermione moved over to some empty counter space.  
  
"Never thought you'd find something you weren't good at." Harry joked.  
  
"Hahaha." Hermione said.  
  
"I mean, especially something like cooking. Do you know how many books you could turn to to learn how to cook?" Harry teased.  
  
"Shut up." Hermione said buttering the bread.  
  
Harry threw a strawberry fruit snack at her.  
  
"Ohhh..Gracie that's too much butter!" Stephanie said.  
  
  
**********  
  
DING DONG...the door bell rang.  
  
Jason opened the door and greeted the Rivenwood family inviting them in.  
  
"We brought a lemon cake for dessert." Sharon Rivenwood said. "We had to do something, after all this is suposed to be a thank you dinner for Michael."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said taking the cake and bringing it into the kitchen. "Two of our room mates have are just putting the finishing touches on dinner."  
  
"Gracie was fired." Jason said.  
  
"They were trying to teach me how to cook." Hermione explained to the Rivenwood's. "By the way, this is Jason Tosney. Jason this is Sharon Rivenwood, and this is Samantha Lyn and this is Joseph."  
  
"Yes, and this is my husband, Daniel and our ten year old son and daughter, Andrew and Allison."  
  
"MICHAEL!" Samantha Lyn screeched running over to him as he entered the room. He scooped her up and swung her around in the air.  
  
"I've been sent to tell you that dinner is ready." He said.  
  
They all entered the dinning room which was set up with an amazing looking spaghetti dish. Introductions were made again and they all settled down to a nice meal.  
  
"So," Stephanie said. "How long have you lived here?"  
  
"Oh, about 20 years now." Sharon said.  
  
"Really?" Stephanie said, it was pretty obvious that she was a conversationalist. "Why don't you tell us all about the town."  
  
"Well," Daniel said,"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Ummm..." JAson said,"Everything. We just moved here and we want to know just what we're in for."  
  
"Well," Sharon said,"It's a very quaint town. Nice people. It's a good community, we have a nice library and a protestant and catholic church, the school system is wonderful..."  
  
"Except for Mr. Malfoy." Alison cut in.  
  
Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. "Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah." Andrew said, "He hates EVERYONE. Except for his own daughter."  
  
"Yeah," Alison said. "But Melanie is going to boarding school next year. That's what she told me. She could have been lying though....I kinda doubt it. She's really nice."  
  
"So, is that like most other towns?" Stephanie asked, obviously wanting to change the subject not realizing what a lead they had. "You know, the town gossip, the town grandma, the town community activist, the town weirdo, the town meanie..."  
  
"Oh, in a way." Sharon said. "We do have a quite a group of women who enjoy gossip I can tell you that...myself included. Ummm...Mr. Gryson is our town's grandpa I suppose, he owns a candy shop on 5th and main. He loves the children and is constantly giving them free sweets. Goodness I've worried about there teeth. About four months ago our local dentist moved away. We are supposed to be getting a married couple of dentists moving in next week, I hear that they are very good. There are a few strangers to the town, they've lived here for a while but...but they never talk to anyone or introduce themselves...heavens only knows where they're from...I have no clue how many there are. About six people come to town every Sunday and go to the market and such...They always buy a lot of food so I'm assuming that there are a bunch of people. And usually it's a different group who comes to town. I'd say I've seen about 15 different people."  
  
"That's interesting." Stephanie said. "I wonder where they could live that would host 15 people"  
  
Harry knew that she was just trying to figure out where they lived so that they could carry out their assignment.  
  
"Gracious me. I have no clue." Sharon said.  
  
Stephanie pretended to shrug it off without having really cared. They finished there dinner and enjoyed a lovely apple pie the Rivenwoods had brought.  
  
"Well, thank you for having us." Daniel said  
  
"Yes, next time you must come over to our place." Sharon said  
  
"bye bye bye bye bye bye," Samantha Lyn went around hugging everyone goodbye, including her sister Allison.  
  
"I'M not leaving." Allison said. Samantha Lyn giggled.  
  
"Well." Harry said. "I think we learned a bit from that."  
  
"Yes," Jason said. "There are some mysterious people here. We should spend the day in town next sunday and keep an eye out."  
  
"Right," Hermione said. "And we should go to the school house and pay Malfoy a visit."  
  
"Gracie," Paul said, "Just because he isn't nice to his class doesn't make him a dark wizard...in fact it doesn't even make him a wizard...."  
  
"No," Hermione said, "Malfoy went to school with H...Hhem Hhem (fake cough) sorry, with Michael and I. He was always into the dark arts...he could easily be the leader of the death tumblers."  
  
"Ok." Jason said, "Maybe Steph and I should check it out. If he recognizes you..."  
  
"Yeah. I get it." Harry said.  
  
"Well." Jason said. "It's been a very productive day. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Oh no you aren't." Stephanie said.  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"You and Michael get to clean up after dinner. Paul, Gracie and I cooked, you clean up. And don't forget the fruit snacks on the floor!"  
  
"That's not fair." Harry said,"Gracie didn't even help with the whole dinner!"  
  
"Yeah, but she tried." Stephanie said.  
  
"And she can try to clean up too." Hary said jokeingly.  
  
"haha." Hermione said. "I'll help anyway."  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Harry woke up and sniffed the air. Something was burning...oh no! The death tumblers must have figured out who they were! They must be burning the house!  
  
Harry jumped our of bed and raced toward the smell of smoke in the kitchen. He stopped abrubtly at the door and smiled to himself.  
  
"Trying to make breakfast?" He asked  
  
Hermione looked up from a bowl of fruit loops.   
  
"Haha, I've got bowls, spoons, milk, ceral and bananas...I was trying to make toast but....it hasn't popped out of the toaster."  
  
Just then two peices of toast chared beyond recognizition popped out of the toaster.  
  
"Looks delicious." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione gave him a shove as she used two knives to pull the toast out of the toaster and throw it away.  
  
"Oh, so you're going to hit me now?" he asked moving his body so that he was blocking her in a corner. Hermione said trying to go left, Harry blocked her. Right, he blocked her again.   
  
"ha. trapped aren't you?" Harry said. "Now who's the smarter one?"  
  
"Tickleticus" Hermione muttered under her breath. Harry collapsed with laughter and Hermione stepped past him.   
  
"It's still me." She said as she un-did the curse.   
  
"Oh yeah let's see how you like it." He said wrapping his arms around her and tickling her.   
  
"No!" She cried as she fell to the ground giggling.  
  
"Bravo. Bravo." Stephanie said. "I'm not sure which one of you is the winner."  
  
Harry and Hermione looked up. "How long have you been standing there?" Hermione asked  
  
"A while." Stephanie shrugged and got herself some coffee. "I smelled something burning and came downstairs." She poured herself some cereal just as Paul came running into the kitchen.  
  
"WHAT'S BURNING?" He asked hurridly. Hermione groaned.  
  
  
Coming next time- We learn about Malfoy, a tad bit more progress in the mission and Stephanie and Harry have a luverly conversation.  
  
A/N sorry it too forever and million years. i had a REALLY tough swim meet then I was gone on a weekend trip to Baltimore. But it's up now so....REVIEW!!! I'm serious even if you just right..."good" or "bad" in the box. feedback please!  
  
Disclaimer...I own Stephanie, Jason, Paul, all the Rivenwoods and Malfoy's daughter and Mr. Gryson. Everyone (thing) else belongs to it's respectable owner...most likely JKR.  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

It's a 007 kinda life part 5  
  
A/N-Ok, now As many of you may know part of the reason I write fanfics is because I want to develop my own style to writing...somehow my style resembles the way my teachers taught me and the books I've read...I don't like that. So I think I'm starting to make progress...I also think that the next two parts of this story are getting pretty good...I have no clue how long this will be. Ok well, I KNOW that part of this is illogical timewise. I can't tell what part it'll ruin the story. But I know that a certain charectors daughter couldn't be 10 if Harry and Hermione are about 21. So let's just pretend that there is nothing wrong with it. Ok? good. Ok. Here goes......  
  
  
"Morning." Harry muttered groggilystumbling into the kitchen. Hermione was the only other person.   
  
"Aren't we just a little ray of sunshine this morning?" Hermione teased looking up from her oarange juice.  
  
Harry gave her a smile and sat down across the counter from her. Hermione got up to get another juice glass for Harry Harry.   
  
"What?" She asked turning aroundt o find Harry looking at her.  
  
"Nothing." He said with a slight grin.  
  
"Yes something." She said her hands instinctivly reaching up and smoothing her hair while she glanced down at her matching blue tank top and boxer short pajama set which was covered in yellow starts.   
  
"No it's nothing."  
  
"Harry James Potter!" I've know you since we were eleven and you can't keep anything from me no matter how hard you try. And you know it!"   
  
"No, 'Mione, it's nothing...I was just noticing how different you seem now that we're out of school."  
  
"Different?" She asked raising an eyebrow  
  
Harry smiled, "Yeah...in school you were a smart, bossy, know-it-all, have-to-be-right-at-the-head-of-the-class-no-matter-what, never thinking of puting a toe out of line....Now your, well. A spy for a top secret agency which considers itself against the law...your sjob prescription includes being as dishonest and diseitful as possible in order to trap the bad guys."  
  
"Yeah...well...it's all your fault anyway."  
  
"My fault?"  
  
"Yes when you dissapeared at graduation I...I was so confused. Why did you leave? Were you ok? Ron, Parvatti, Seamus and I shared an apartement for a year after Hogwarts. Parvatti and Seamus were concerned but they figured you could take care off yourself...after all you were the famous Harry Potter. But Ron and I just couldn't figure it out. It just wasn't like to you do something without telling Ron and I. I tried a position at the ministry...It didnt' suit me...that's your fault to by the way, getting me so addicted to a life of mystery and adventure during school...I just couldn't sit around in an office all day pushing papers, I nearly had a mental breakdown fromt the boredom. So I started investigative reporting, I assumed ijt would give me all sots of adventures...Let me tell you, investigative reporting is highly over rated. You sit around and listen to people tell you about there problems with so and so, or how there whatever was stolen and the cops got it back. It was living hell. I quit after a month. It was a couple of months after that when Chris came to me offering me a job....  
  
  
  
  
  
18 year old Hermione Granger sighed as she made herself a sandwhich...just this morning Parvatti had hinted to her that it was time to get a job again.  
  
Damn you Harry Potter, she thought, Giving me this incurrable thirst for adventure and mystery. Where the hell did you go anyway? She sighed and took a bite of her turky sandwhich.  
  
DING DONG...  
  
"Stupid bell." She muttered sliding off the stool she was sitting on and going to answer the door.  
  
"Hermione Granger. Good to see you." The man at the door said the moment she opened it.  
  
Hermione was slightly taken aback...how did he know that she was Hermione?  
  
"I'm here to offer you a job." He said.  
  
"What kind of job?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "And how do you know my name?"  
  
"My...organazation has been watching you very closly since you were in school. You are just the type of person we ned in our...agency."  
  
This guy was creepy...just what agency was he talking about?  
  
"Is this 'agency' legal?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yes I assure you it is." The man said.  
  
"Ok then...what sort of job is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My name is Chris Conlin and I represent a special group...it's a long story. May I come in?"  
  
"Yes sure." Hermione said opening the door to him against her better judgement.  
  
"Well as you know Voldemort is dead...you in fact were one of the people who helped to defeat him...but there is still evil in the world...And it's growing stonger as we speak..."  
  
After hearing the whold story Hermione agreed to join instantly...this was exactly like what she had been doing in school...exactly what she had been craving.  
  
Chris waited downstairs while Hermione threw her clothes into her suitcase without bothering to fold them. She jurridly grabbed the photographs from her desk...one of her parents, one of her cousins, one of the Weasleys, one of her graduating class...and one of Harry.  
  
Hermione sighed and sat down on her bed holding the picture  
  
"Maybe this is where you dissapeared to..." She said out loud. "But then how the hell am I ever supposed tro know? Damnit Harry you never even said good bye."  
  
She wiped a small tear from her cheek and put the photograph into her suitcase. Then she pulled out a quill and parachement from her desk.  
  
To all of you guys,   
  
Hey, I finally found a job...well it found me. And it's one that I'll be happy at too. I'm really sorry but I don't think that I'll be seeing you for a while. I can't tell you where I'm going or how long I'll be there but I promise you I'll never forget you. I promise I'll keep safe.  
  
I love you all  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. give this other letter to my parents please.  
  
  
She re-dipped her quill and took out a fresh peice of parchement and wrote...  
  
  
Dear Mum and Daddy,  
  
I've found a new job! It's one that I think I'll be very happy at. Unfortunatley I may never see you again or be able to talk to you. I wish things were otherwise...but I really want this job. I love you VERY much and I'll take care of myself as best as I can. Please don't worry.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
She sighed and re-dipped her pen one last time...  
  
Dear Ron,   
  
I'm so sorry. I promise I'll be safe. I didnt' want to pull the same dissapearing act as Harry on you, I really didn't. But I have to. Everything will will be ok. I promise.  
  
Love from your best friend.  
  
Hermione  
  
She capped her abottle of ink and ran downstairs. leaving the letters to her friends and parents on the counter before running back up the steps and leaving Ron's note on his pillow. She grabbed her trunk and went back downstairs to the living room where Chris was waiting.   
  
"Ready?" He asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Let's go."  
  
  
**************************************  
  
"Hermione...come in 'Mione..."  
  
Hermione snapped back to reality. She was in the kitchen with Harry.  
  
"I'm ...I'm ok." She said, "Just remembering."  
  
Harry took her hand and gave it a squeeze...Hermione felt her face go red.  
  
"I know it's tough." He said. "But pretty soon it'll all be ober. Steph and Jason are going to check out Malfoy today, that should give us a lead. Then we can finnaly stop the death tumbleers and get on with our lives."  
  
Hermione sighed "I hope so."  
  
*******************************************  
"Are you sure this is it?" Stephanie asked as she and Jason pulled into a small gravel driveway in front of a beat up wooden house which looked as though it should have been condemmened.  
  
"Positive." Jason said pulling off his sunglasses for a better look.  
  
Stephanie shrugged "Maybe it's got a classy, high-tech inside and this is some sort of cover up."  
  
"Yeah sure Steph."  
  
They climbed out of the car and walked up to the front door. Jason fingered the truth potion in his pocket. Stephanie reached for the door knocker but it fell off in her hands. She set it by the door on the ground and knocked on the door.  
  
From inside they could hear footsteps running for the door. A little girl...about ten years old opened the door, she had red hair and blue eyes and was very pale for the summer time.  
  
Stephanie's smile faltered. "why a kid?" she thought "I can deal with death tumblers and crimanals...but kids? I don't know what to say around them? Why didn't I ever babysit?...because you were too busy training in different forms of the marshal arts." she answered herself.  
  
"Ummm...hi!" she said in her best talking to kids voice"Is your mommy or daddy home?"  
  
The girl clearly didn't like being patronized by stangers and responded coldly saying..:"I don't know...maybe if I were older I would be able to tell you. But kids today are just so dumb."  
  
"Cut the crap kid." Jason said looking around her. "We are looking for Draco Malfoy. Know him?"  
  
"What if I do?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Melanie!" A female voice came from inside the house. "Who's at the door sweetie?"  
  
The girl looked them over. "Stragers! " she called.  
  
A pretty woman with red hair came to the door, she apeared to be pregnate. "Can I help you?" she asked. "If you're collecting for some charity then I'm sorry be I can't donate right now."  
  
"oh...ummm..no ma'am." Jason said "We're looking for a Draco Malfoy..."  
  
The woman paled a bit. "Come on in." she said.  
  
Jason had been wrong about the house having a glamorous interior despite it's poverty stricken apearnce.   
  
The house apeared to be a one story sturcture with a small kitchen containing rather antique apliances, a living room holding a 16" black and white television set, a wobbly coffee table and a worn couch and armchair which apeared ready to fall apart if any one sat in it. From the living room there was an open door way which showed a little girls room with and old pink blanket on the bed and a dresser which lacked the usual jewlery box and dolls which most ten year old girls usually decorate with.  
  
"Please sit down." The woman said. "May I offer you anything to drink?"  
  
"No we're fine, thank you." Stephanie said  
  
"My name is Ginny Malfoy," The woman introduced herself.  
  
"Jason Tosney." Jason said, "and this is Stephanie Whitten."  
  
"We were hoping to speak to Draco Malfoy?: Stephanie asked politley.  
  
"My husband is currently asleep...he rarely gets of work..he's always so tired, I'd wake him but..."  
  
"We understand." Stephanie said trying to hide her dissapointment. "Perhaps we can come back another time."  
  
"May I ask why you're calling?" Mr. Malfoy asked.  
  
"Oh...ummmm..." Stephanie shot Jason a Look, neither of them had made up an excuse for calling.  
  
"We're...looking for jobs?" Jason said. "Yes we ummm...we want to join his forces.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy seemed to pale a bit, then slowley she said. "You...you want to be teachers?"  
  
"No Mrs. Malfoy. Your husbands other job." Jason stated.  
  
Ginny sighed. " I knew you two were wizards. Ok well..we did have a few other offers for help...but we can't accept it. We can't pay you."  
  
Stephanie was confused...The way Ginny Malfoy spoke it seemed as though Draco was the only death tumbler.  
  
"Well aren't there others?" She asked  
  
"No, Draco is the only one...I think. He's been at jit for two years now. But I'm afraid I must ask you how you discovered his line of work. He tries so hard to keep anyone from finding out."  
  
"oh um..we knew that the group...well I suppose it's not really a group any more...was located here. Then we learned that Mr. Malfoy was here...with us are two people who knew him from school. We figured he would be in the...buisness and we decided to interogate him...I mean ask him about letting us in!" Stephanie added the ending very quickly having almost blown their cover.  
  
"Friends from school?" Ginny asked. "Who? I went to school with Draco...though if they were his friends then they probably were my enemies..he did run with THAT crowd when he was younger.  
  
  
::What?:: Stephanie thought :: Gracie and Michael said that Malfoy was a rotten kid who was commited to the dark arts as a kid This whoman, who was probably a death eater too. Made it sound as if he was good when he was younger and had changed to the dark arts. What the hell was going on here::  
  
"Oh ummm..." I 'm not sure of there names." Jason said knowing how stupid he sounded..." We met them..at a party and um..I don't remember there names."  
  
"Were they those two goons?" Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle?" Ginny asked. "Two big fat slugs who are prabably dark wizards?"  
  
"Ummm, no." Jason said. Something was weird here. "Acutally...I don't think they were very good friends...I think they hated each other."  
  
"Really? Good!" Ginny said excitedly. "That means that they were probably my friends! and of course Draco would be friends with them now, I'm sure he would..."  
  
"Ummm...why would a dark wizard want to make friends with his enemies?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Dark wizard?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is a death tumbler right?" Stephanie asked.   
  
"What?" Lavender said. "Who told you that?"  
  
"Well no one." Jason said "But his reputation..."  
  
Ginny sighed. "NO he's isn't a death tumbler...he hasn't been one for years. WAIT! If you thought he was a dark wizard...and you wanted jobs..Oh my goodness that means you two are dark wizards! Dra..."  
  
"NO no no!" Stephanie said quickly.  
  
"Well how am I supposed to trust you now?" Ginny asked  
  
Jason pulled the vile of truth potion from his pocket.  
  
"We'll take turns." He said. "You can take a drop, then we will."  
  
Ginny nodded and put a drop on her tongue.  
  
"Are you or your husband in any way assosiated with the death tumblers?" Jason asked.  
  
"No." GInny said. "I never was, my husband Draco was. He was trained by his father as a death tumbler...in school he was all talk...but when it came to action he just couldn't take it. He ran away and now he fights them independently since no one in their right minds would hirer a former death tumbler, but being independent we make no income and Draco must teach at the local muggle school"  
  
She blinked a few times as the drop of potion wore off.  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"Your turn." Ginny said.  
  
"You or me?" Jason asked Stephanie.  
  
"I will. But no questions about my true identity deal?"  
  
Ginny nodded and Stephanie held her nose and put a drop of potion onto her tongue.  
  
"Are you two death tumblers or dark wizards?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No. We work for a nameless orginaization which is above the government. Our mission is to seek out and destroy the death tumblers."  
  
"Ok." Ginny said. "I'm satisfied."  
  
"Great." Jason said.   
  
They waited a few seconds for the potion to wear off of Stephanie.  
  
"Ok, well now that we know we're on the same side how about you and your husband and your daughter come over for dinner?" Stephanie said."That way we can trade information...and you can see your old friends from school"  
  
"Well...alright." Ginny said.   
  
"Around seven?" Stephanie aske.   
  
"Great."   
  
"Oh." Jason said. "When you see these people...your school friends, you MUST not say there real names in front of us. It's part of our orginization thing...code names that is. We all live under other names. So when you recognize your friends you MUSTN'T say their names in front of any one else. They go by Gracie and Michael."  
  
"A guy and a girl..." Ginny said, "About our age?"  
  
Stephanie nodded.  
  
"This is too easy...I know who the guy is...it has to be it makes sense. But the girl...hmmm..." Ginny said. "Describe her?"  
  
"Well...I hear she's changed a lot since school," Stephanie said. "She's pretty, thin, brown hair which can get a little frizzy at times...great brown eyes...she can't cook..."  
  
"Ohhhh..." Ginny said..."Could it be? Them? Together?" She seamed to be drifting off into her own world.  
  
Jason rolled his eyes...enough gossiping. He thought.   
  
THUD THUD THUD came a heavy knock at the door.  
  
"Oh, excuse me a moment." Ginny said gettin up to answer the door.   
  
Stephanie and Jason couldn't help but hear the conversation.  
  
"Ahh...Mrs. Malfoy." Came a deep man's voice. "Good to see you? I hope you're well, and your husband, and daughter, and your baby? Good? I'm glad."  
  
Ginny gave a small sigh. "Hello Mr. Edwards."   
  
"Well, now you are two weeks late on your rent and I just thought I'd stop by and collect it." He said.  
  
"I'm...I"m sorry Mr. Edwards, time just slipped away without my realizing it." Ginny said.  
  
"I'm sure." Mr. Edwards voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"How about I drop it off with you this week?" Ginny said.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy I've had enough." Mr. Edwards voice boomed through the house. "Either I get your payment by tomorrow or you're evicted. Good day."  
  
Ginny closed the door and came back to the living room looking a bit upset.  
  
Stephanie and Jason pretended as though none of it had happened, gave her their adress and left.  
  
********  
  
"I feel bad for them." Stephanie said fiddling with the radio."I mean, they seem like good people."  
  
"Mmm-hhmmm." Jason said.  
  
"I mean they are trying to stop the evil in this world but they are going to be evicted! It just isn't fair." Stephanie said.  
  
"mmm-hmmm..." Jason said again.  
  
"You sure don't say much." Stephanie said. "Hey I have an idea! Let's NOT tell Gracie and Michael about the Malfoys. I think it would be fun to give them a surprise!"  
  
Jason sighed. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? And by the way I say plenty you just talk too much."  
  
"Yeah!" Stephanie said. "And I DO NOT talk to much!"  
  
Jason smiled, "If I hadn't heard about your reputation at the agency I'd just as soon have written you off as a blonde party girl."  
  
"I AM a blonde party girl...when I'm not saving the world." Stephanie said. "What rep?"  
  
"You are, acordinly, the best, strongest self-defense agent we've got." Jason said.  
  
"I am! COOL!"  
  
Jason sighed, but smiled as they pulled up the driveway.  
  
"So we surprise them?"  
  
"What ever you want, Steph, but if stuff goes wrong it's all your fault."  
  
********************  
"Why 8 plates?" Harry asked as Stephanie set the table for dinner.  
  
"It's a surprise." she said.  
  
"What kind of surprise?" Harry asked.  
  
"We're having company!" she said a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked stealing an olive from the salad.  
  
"That's the surprise!" Stephanie said slapping his hand.  
  
Harry left the dining room and headed towards the sitting room right outside of the front hall.  
  
Hermione was sitting there reading. Harry flopped down onto the sofa beside her.  
  
"Whatcha readin'?" he asked.  
  
She showed him the cover of the book her eyes never leaving the pages.  
  
Harry laughed, "Hogwarts, A History.' I should have guessed. You already have that book memorized! Why read it again!"  
  
"I like this book." Hermione said. "It reminds me of school."  
  
Harry smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"I'll get it!" Stephanie yelled.  
  
Jason and Paul came thundering down the stairs.  
  
"Remember." Harry could hear Stephanie saying quietly to whoever was at the door. "You CAN'T use their real names."  
  
Hermione and Harry exchanged a Look.  
  
Stephanie came into the other room followed by a little girl and two very familiar faces...  
  
Coming next time. More flashbacks! A visit from Chris and two more familiar faces enter our story (I forshadowed who they were earlier 'member?)  
  
A/N ok, so it isn't possible for it to be three years after graduation and Ginny and Draco to have a ten year old daughter, I KNOW but I wanted her to be ten so I made it work...just call it magic and ignore the logic (it's missing anyway)  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!! IF YOU WANT THE NEXT PART UP SOON REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note----Sorry!!! i finished this a while ago but it's taken me FOREVER to get enough time to type it up!!! Forgive me please!!! And Reviews are EXTREMELY apreciated!  
  
It's a 007 kinda life. *Part 6*  
subtitled: Flashbacks, Flashbacks, Flashbacks.  
  
  
"Ginny Weasley!!!!!" Hermione shrieked loudly, "Oh my gosh! You're HERE! You look great! So much older...so pregnate!"  
  
"Aaaaggghhh!!!" Ginny shrieked embracing Hermione. "You guys are ok, you're a live even!!! I'm so glad!!! You both just dissapeared so sudenly."  
  
"Ohh...sweetie I know, I'm sorry, Harr...Michael's sorry. It's just, our work.." Hermione wiped a tear of hapiness from her eye.  
  
"I understand!" Ginny said.   
  
Harry opened his arms to Ginny. "It's great to see you! How's Ron?" He asked.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm sorry...I haven't seen him for a few years either." Ginny said, "I mean, with Draco's line of work we keep pretty much to ourselves."  
  
Harry stiffened. "Draco Malfoy." He hissed. "What the hell is your ass doing in this house?"  
  
"Chill, Pot..Umm...Michael. " Malfoy said. "I'm on your side. Ask the blonde standing over there, I understand that she was at my house today with a truth potion which she used on my wife. "  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Harry and Hermione shrieked together.  
  
"You two are MARRIED?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes!" Ginny said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Ok, Ms. Weasley or Mrs. Malfoy or whoever you are. What's going on here and what have you done with the real Ginny Weasley?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Honey sit down let me explain." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah! Story time!" Stephanie whispered in Jason's ear. "I told you a surprise would be a good idea."  
  
"Ok." Draco said. "The story really starts with me I guess...on the last day of school...."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy held his head high. He'd just graduated form Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He headed towards the graduation party, hoping to say goodbye to a few friends and tease a few enemies for on last time.  
  
"Hey!" A voice cam from around the corner. "Draco. Get your ass over here!"  
  
Draco cautiously turned left and went around the corner.  
  
"Dad?" He asked at the apearance of his father and another man standing near him.  
  
"Shhh." His father said. "Go pack your things. We're going. We have a job for you."  
  
Draco nodded and hurried off towards the Slythering common room. He threw his things together and rejoined his father in the hall.  
  
"Ok." Lucius Malfoy said. "Draco this is one of the wizards I work with. Mr. Goyle. Goyle, my son, Draco. Don't worry I've trained him well over the years. Now you go scout out more graduates to join our litle society. I'll take Draco to heeadquarters."  
  
Goyle nodded and hurried off towards the picnic.  
  
"Come on son," Lucius said. "Now that you've finally graduated it's time for you to join me."   
  
Together father and son left Hogwarts grounds and apparated to a secret building somewhere in the UK.  
  
"Now Draco," Lucius said. "It's time for you to train as a death tumbler."  
  
***1 Year Later***  
  
Draco learned all about being a death tumbler. He'd learned their masterminded plan, to kill all muggleborns and 1/2 bloods as well as enslaving all mugles and using a powerfull device which they'd been creating to drain all the power from the pure blooded wizards and make them their servants.  
  
And now it was time for the final test. Draco was handed an envelope from an anonymous messenger. He stepped outside and opened it.   
  
Assignment: Draco Malfoy is to murder a one Albus Dumbledore and bring his phoeniz back to headquarters.  
  
Draco sighed and folded the piece of paper stuffing it into his pocket.  
  
He got a cab to the train station and boarded a train from platform 9 and 3/4, it wasn't the Hogwarts express, the school year had already begun. But there were always trains around to take parents and visiters to Hogwarts.  
  
Halfway though the ride he bought a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
The headline read: FORMER STAR STUDENT DISSAPEARED (by Rita Skeeter)  
  
Draco grinned remembering the fun he had with that phony reporter in his fourth year. He began to read...  
  
Muggle born witch Hermione Granger mysteriously dissapears two days ago (writes your stunningly charming Daily Prophet reporter) Her room mates report that she left notes saying she was leaving but not telling them why or where. She is most likely looking fro her old "friend" Harry Potter, who dissapeared a year ago. As we all know Ms. Granger played with the boys heart in school. Now she is probably up to the same old games. "Ms. Granger was one of my best student," Headmaster Dumbledore says, "I'm sure she knows where she is going." The poor demented old man is fooling himself. He has always given all of his students equeal treatment even when they didn't deserve it, like Ms. Granger. Your lovely and talented Daily Prophet reported beleives that Albus Dumbledore would help a death tumbler if one came to hime. In the meantime authorities are puzzling Ms. Grangers sudden dissapearance. Your Daily Prophet reporter will keep you updated.  
  
  
"So the mudblood ran away." Draco thought, "Wonder where she went? Well that's obvious, after Potter. She's always been willing to do anything for him."  
  
He sank back and watched the trees fly by.   
  
The train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. Nervous, Draco stepped off the train.  
  
"Why am I nervous?" Draco asked himself. "I shouldn't be. I'm about to become a death tumbler."  
  
Draco walked up the path to Hogwarts and opened the doors stepping into is old school.   
  
Memories came flooding back to him, the students scurrying around him were no longer random children, they were him, and Pansy, and Crabbe...and all of his class from Hogwarts. He shook his head and snapped back to reality. He heade towards the great hall just then a small red, headed girl bumped into him.  
  
"Oh..sorry." She said.  
  
"Weasley?" He asked.  
  
"Umm..I'm Claire Weasley." She said, "Do you know my parent's? Charlie and Marylee"  
  
"Who?" He asked, "Oh no...I knew your uncles Fred and Ron and George...and another one, I don't remeber his name. And I knew you Aunt Ginny."  
  
"That's nice." Claire said. "Sorry, but I've got to get to class."  
  
Another Generation of Weasleys. Draco shook his head. Gosh Ginny must still be in school, she'll be graduating in a week.  
  
Draco took a deep breathe and stepped into the great hall. It was empty, he glanced at his watch, thirty minutes till lunch, he could wait. He sat down at the end of the Slytherin table and looked around. He had som many memeories here...he shook his head. "Don't do this to yourself Draco."  
  
Draco stood up and walked around the Great Hall. 27 more minutes till lunch.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoyz?" A voice came from behind him.  
  
Draco spun around "Weasley." He sneered, "I could ask you the same question."  
  
Ron Weasley sat up on top of the Gryffindor table with his feet in a chair.   
  
"I asked you first." Ron said.  
  
"I need to see Dumbledore." Draco said. "You?"   
  
"Same." Ron said.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why what?" Ron asked back.  
  
"Why do you want to see Dumbledore? Isn't everything woking in your perfect little life?"  
  
"Ha. In case you hadn't heard, Malfoy, Hermione dissapeared two days ago and it's been almost a year since Harry dissapeared. I just felt like talking to Dumbledore." Ron answered.  
  
"Well don't you know where they are?" Draco asked him  
  
"No clue," Ron answered, " They just dissapeared, Harry out of no where and hermione was just gone one day when we got home from work. There was a note saying she was going but it didn't say where or why or even if she'd ever be back."  
  
"Oh." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm going up to Dumbledore's office. Wanna come?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Draco said.   
  
They walked down the hall in silence. It was driving Draco insane. He knew what he was about to do, and he didn't really feel like doing it. He needed to talk, he needed a distraction.   
  
"So...I saw you neice earlier." Draco said.  
  
"Claire? Yeah, she's a good kid."  
  
Draco nodded slightly.  
  
"My mom was ecstatic over a girl."  
  
"I'm glad." Draco said. And he was slightly surprised at how civil Ron was behaving.  
  
"I guess we've all grown up." Draco thought.  
  
"Well here we are." Ron said. "Canary Creams." and the gargoyle statue jumped out of the way.  
  
"You can go first." Draco said. He figured Ron had lost enough, he should at least get one last heart to heart with his former headmaster before Draco assasinated him.  
  
Draco sat down on a bench in the hallway. He had only been here once before. The headmaster had called him...  
  
*A/N-FLASHBACK WITH IN A FLASHBACK!!!...don't get confused!*  
  
"Hello Draco." Dumbledreo said.  
  
"Hello Professor." Draco replied.  
  
"Draco, I think that you and I need to talk about your future."  
  
Draco sighed. He knew exactly where he was going to go with his future, he was going to join his father and continue with his work.  
  
"...Draco, you really are quite a bright student. The sorting had and I have been discussing wether or not Slytherin was the right choice for you."  
  
Draco's ears perked up. "Oh yes sir!" He said. "It was the perfect choice!" He said not even wanting to think of his fathers reaction if he were switched out of Slytherin.  
  
"Well, if you're sure, it's just that after time you seem to show quite a few traits of Gryffindor, even Ravenclaw."  
  
"Well, yeah, thanks Professor." 14 year old Draco said. "I really better be going now."  
  
"Well Draco, " Dumbledore said. "If you ever reconsider just tell me. 'I want to switch' four simple words."   
  
Draco nodded and slipped out.  
  
There was no way his father would ever find out about this.  
  
*A/N. And now back to the first flashback*  
  
Draco leaned his head back against the wall waiting for Ron to finish. Twenty minutes later Ron emerged from the office looking a little more lifelike then he had when he's entered.  
  
"Your turn Malfoy." Ron said. "I'm going to say hi to my sister and my niece. I'll probably be gone by the time you come out so...it was...OK seeing you. You know, familiar face, they seem to be dissapearing lately." Ron joked half heartedly. He shook hands with Draco giving Draco a surprise.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said, "It was OK seeing you too. You aren't really the complete loser I thought you were."  
  
"ANd you aren't really a complete jerk." Ron said. "see you around."  
  
"He wouldn't have said that if he knew what I was about to do." Draco thought stepping into the headmasters office.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said. "How nice to see you."  
  
Why is this happening?" Draco thought. "Why do all of the people I used to despice suddenly seem so...decent? Damn it."  
  
"Hello Professor." Draco said trying to keep the edge of nervousness from his voice.   
  
"You seem nervous." Dumbledore obsereved. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Draco nodded fingering his wand in his pocket.  
  
"Is there any particular reason for this visit Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked politley.  
  
"yeah there's a reason." Draco thought pulling his wand out. He raised it over his head and paused waiting for Dumbledore to react. The old professor did not. Draco paused and lowered his arm.  
  
"Sir?" He said, "I'm...I"m going to kill you now."  
  
Dumbledore seemed unfazed.  
  
"I see, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco nodded and raised his wand again. Still Dumbledore did nothing. Draco's hand shook.   
  
"Why can't I do this?" Draco asked himself lowering his wand.  
  
"I can't do it." He muttered." I can't kill you."  
  
"I knew you couldn't." Dumbledore said.  
  
"How? How did you know?"  
  
"I'm what one might call, the George Feeny of Hogwarts." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, nevermind, just a referance to an American, pre-adolesence, television program."  
  
"Sir? I want to switch." Draco said.  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
"...and that's what happened." Draco said.  
  
"Wow, Draco..." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah..." Harry said.  
  
"Did you get any of that?" Jason whispered to Stephanie.  
  
"The gist." Stephanie answered. "Draco was a death tumbler, was supposed to kill some old guy named George or something and couldn't do it. This doesn't explain where his is today and I missed the whole Slytherin thing."  
  
"Ok," Hermione said. "Then how did you two..."  
  
"Oh right." Ginny said. "I'll explain this part."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ginny Weasley was eating her lunch, her older brother had just left. She felt awful for him, loosing his two best friends. She sighed.  
  
"One week." Colin Creevey said next to her.  
  
"I know." She sighed again. "It all went by so quickly."  
  
She glanced around the great hall as if seeing it for the first time...then her eyes fell on Draco Malfoy standing with Dumbledore. "weird." She said aloud. She saw Draco around the school for the rest of the week, jsut passing in different hallways and stuff.  
  
Her graduation ceremonoy went well. She was headed outside to the traditional picnic when a second year messenger came up to her saying Dumbledore wanted to see her in his office.   
  
She sighed and turned around heading towads the headmasters office.  
  
When she arrived she found Draco Malfoy and Professor Dumbledore waiting.  
  
"Sit down Ms. Weasely." Dumbledore said. Ginny sat. Dumbledore explained Draco's story to her.  
  
"Wow..." Ginny said giving Draco a sympathetic look. "Draco..." She said. "You're a really hereo." She got up and gave him a hug.  
  
Draco was confused. Affection? From a Weasley?  
  
"No, I'm not. " He said. "I tried to kill Dumbledore."  
  
"But you didn't." Ginny said sitting down again.  
  
Draco still seemed mildly confused. How could he be a hereo for not doing anything?  
  
"Aah well," Dumbledore said. "I think both of you will be good partners to each other."  
  
"Partners?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "I believe it would be in your best interests to team up. I'm not forcing you but I think it would work est. Both of you together will be powerfull enought ot stop the death tumblers."  
  
Draco and Ginny seemed to think about it.  
  
"Partners?" Draco asked.  
  
"Partners." Ginny answered.  
  
And so another of Ron's loved ones dissapeared without a trace.  
  
**1 Year later**  
  
"Ginny! Have you seen my khakis!!!"  
  
"Look in the dryer!"  
  
"They're not there!"  
  
Ginny Weasley stepped out of her bedroom wearing a cute blue skirt and a white tank top her hair half dry.  
  
She marched over to the dryere and produced a pair of khaki pants throwing them at Draco.  
  
"Thanks." he said.  
  
"learn to tak care of yourself." She retorted.  
  
"Dry you hair." He answered. "We hace to be at the twon council meeting in an hour."  
  
Ginny groaned. "Why do we have to go again?"  
  
"Because, Senator Joseph Mankindel is a likely death tumbler."  
  
"Yeah, right, sure," Ginny said.   
  
**6 Months later**  
  
Ginny and Draco had moved around about eight times with their missions. They were now in a small apartment.  
  
Ginny was flipping throught the channels on the muggle telecivision.  
  
"Buy our new product today!"  
  
click  
  
"Let's say our numbers together!"  
  
click  
  
"Maybe the dingo ate your baby..."  
  
click  
  
"Yes, I'm George Feeny, may I help you?"  
  
"STOP" Draco shouted. Ginny froze. Draco stared at the screen. "George Feeny..."  
  
Draco sat down and watched two episodes of the muggle show. Finally he stood up and started pacing.  
  
"It's true." He said.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked patiently.  
  
"Dumbledore is the George Feeny of Hogwarts." Draco said.  
  
Ginny reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco looked over at her. His best friend. His partner. The onle person in the whole world who understood. Suddenly he grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
***8 months later***  
  
"I now prounounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said.  
  
***9 months later***  
  
"She's beautiful." Draco said staring at his newborn daughter.   
  
"She is." Ginny said holding the baby in her arms. "What should we name her?"  
  
"Me-lane-ee" Draco said.  
  
"Beautiful. But spelled Melanie. Melanie Lillian."  
  
"Lillian?"   
  
"After Harry's mother."   
  
Draco nodded. Proud to have his daughter named after such a courageous woman.  
  
**************  
  
"Honey..." Draco called. "Have you seen these bills?"  
  
"Oh Draco...what are we going to do?"  
  
"I guess I can take another job..." Draco said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We're going to have to."  
  
"Waaaahhh..."  
  
"That's Melanie." Ginny said giving him a kiss and hurrying off to the nursery.  
  
******  
  
"Hello class, my name is Mr. Malfoy."  
  
*****************************************  
  
"And' that's how it all happend." Ginny said.  
  
"I'm proud of you man." Harry said reaching over and shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"OH Gin!" I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said giving her another hug.  
  
"I'm happy to." Paul said. "Let's eat!"  
  
They adjourned to the kitchen and enjoued a turkey with potatos and broccoli that Jason had made.  
  
"Know what" Harry said."I think I've figured a way out of this financial mess for you guys."  
  
Harry went to the phone and typed in a number.  
  
"Who'd you call?" Stephanine called out.  
  
"Chris." Harry answered wiath a grin. "He should be here right about....NOW!"  
  
Chris apparated with a pop.   
  
"Hello, Michael, Gracie, Stephanie, Paul, Jason. News?" He said.  
  
Harry quickly explained the situation to Chris.  
  
"Well...I'll have to bring them to HQ for tests and questioning but I suppose they could join this mission and get all the perks and such."  
  
"Really?" Draco asked looking relieved and thankful.  
  
"Sure." Chris said. "Just take the tests. We always had our eye on Ms. Weasley...and her brother. But we decided to let them come to us."  
  
"When can we take these test?" Draco asked.  
  
"Right now if you want." Chris said.   
  
Draco nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Come with me." Chris said.  
  
"Gracie, Michael will you watch Melanie for us?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course." Hermione said. "Good luck!"  
  
"Oh thanks!" Ginny said. And with three pops they were gone.  
  
A/N Ok, sorry for my sucky typing. My left arm is in a cast and i don't wanna proofread. SO like...did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE!!   
  
Damn, now I actually have to do the next part...it'll probably be at least two weeks. I'm SOOOO over booked right now.   
  
luv ya all!!!  
  
Kammie  
  
Disclaimer. I own Stephanie, Jason, Paul, Melanie, Chris and Claire. Other than that the others belong to their respective owners. 


End file.
